Both Of You
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "Please don't hurt yourself for us anymore, okay, Nami?" Nami is too shocked, as she smiled between her tears, pulling both of the men she loved into her embrace. "Thank you, guys. I love the both of you the most."


**Have you guys ever think Luffy and Zoro are always there for Nami? They have more moments with Nami than with Sanji. So, what if Nami have fallen in love with both of them? My first song-fiction, hope you like it.**

_My number one: there could never be anyone like you How come I feel this way again_

Nami can still remember the first time she met her raven haired captain. He smiled at her ever so lovingly, and she could felt a weird feeling swell up her gut whenever she took a glance over the cute, innocent and idiotic look of his.

_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do_

Now that she thinks back, the time when she met her captain is also the time she had her first encounter with the green haired swordsman. The swordsman could care less if she is an enemy, because he jumped in and protect her when she wanted to save Luffy.

_I'm so in love with two_

She won't deny it if she said she loved Luffy, because it was the truth. However, she's so confused now. She loved Zoro too, and the swordsman had taken half of her love for Luffy away. She's so in love with the two of them.

_I don't want to push it  
>I don't want to fight<em>

She doesn't want to think about it and wanted to believe that everything is just a dream. She had hated pirates ever since she is young, so why did she fall for them now? What made her couldn't fight against her feelings?

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

The feeling for them grew stronger as they travelled together. She had tried to ignore the feeling, and tried to fight against it, however, in the end she couldn't help but loving them silently.

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

She had almost sacrificed herself, just to get the swords back for Zoro. She could remember the look Luffy had when she fall on the ground. He looked like he is in pain. She didn't have much time to think, because when she was just about to get killed, Luffy had pulled her down and help her dodged the attack.

_You can tell me it's not right  
>And it tears me up inside<br>But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

When Luffy fell unconscious on her shoulder, she catches his body and held him close into her warmth. She doesn't want to title her face up to look at Zoro's expression. She's too afraid to think about her love to both Luffy and him. She couldn't decide either, to which one of them she should choose to pour all her love to.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>I don't know what to do<em>

Nami doesn't know what she should do. Her head start to throb every time she thinks about the complicated love of hers to both Luffy and Zoro.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<em>

Her heart did gave her an answer before, and that is; 'You wanted the both of them, you loved both of them, you can't choose between them.'

_My number one: You give me everything I need_

"Luffy… help me…" when she whispered the words with tears brimming down her face, Luffy placed his most precious hat on her and he yelled out with the top of his lung that he WILL help her. Nami can't help but think that he had always gave her the protection, love and everything she needed.

_But some things still are better with_

However, a little voice in her heart told her that there's still something Luffy couldn't gave her.

_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_

When Luffy fell into the pool and everyone is struggling to pull him up, Zoro is the one who fight with Arlong. Although he is badly injured, but in the green haired man's eyes is showing out his resolve of dying for her.

_I'm so in love with two_

"Why me…" Nami asked herself deep in her heart. Why did she have to fall for both of them?

_I don't want to push it  
>I don't want to fight<em>

Nami know that if she takes a wrong move, she will end up hurting one of them, or worse, both of them at the same time.

_ But this feeling keeps me up all night _

Whenever she went to sleep, she is able to dream peacefully. Because at least in her dream she doesn't have to care about anything and she could have both Luffy and Zoro for herself.

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

"Nojiko… what should I do?" Nami asked her sister while massaging her temple. The older girl looked at her, and in the end, she let out a sigh. "Nami, the only way is that you had to choose between one of them."

_You can tell me it's not right  
>And it tears me up inside<br>But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

She wanted both Luffy and Zoro, both of the captain and first mate. She can't help it, and she doesn't want to deny the truth that she loved both of them, no more, no less.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>I don't know what to do<em>

She knew she is running out of options and time. Soon enough, the two best friends might become enemies if she didn't make her decision up.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<em>

"Luffy… Zoro… I… want the both of you…" she whispered in her dream one day.

_Don't want to fight another night  
>Just want to make it right<em>

The fight of Luffy and Zoro at Whiskey Peak is still fresh in her though. She had this feeling in her heart that is telling it wasn't a simple fight over a stupid thing. A voice in her heart told her that they had always been fighting over her.

_C'mon  
>Ooh, my number one,<em>

Whenever she cried, whenever she felt sad, whenever she needed company and attentions, Luffy will be there for her. He will always place his hat on her head, telling her how fit it look when she wear it.

_Oh, my number two_

Whenever she is in danger, whenever she is in the edge of dying, whenever she felt scared and pain, Zoro will be there for her. He will chase away all her pain and fear, giving her the protection she needed as he flashed his typical grin for her.

_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_

"I… I seriously can't take it anymore! Please tell me what I should do!" Nami exclaimed one day. And Vivi will give her the same answer as Nojiko had given to her before. "Nami-san, you had to choose before it's too late."

_My number one,_

One day, Luffy pulled her to her navigating room, he talk to her privately and told her that she is more important that his dream. He also told her that she is the only one he wanted to become his Pirate Queen.

_My number two___

She didn't have much time to think about Luffy's words, because after the private conversation she had with Luffy, Zoro came and told her that she is more precious than his swords and he will be willing to exchange them for her life.

_Somebody tell me  
>I'm so in love with two<em>

She never told them that she loves them, nor did she say that she wanted both of them. She was too afraid to let them know about her true feeling.

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

Vivi is always there with Nami, listening to her problems and gave her advices. Nami couldn't help it but told Vivi that both Luffy and Zoro had a huge place in her heart.

_You can tell me it's not right  
>And it tears me up inside<br>But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

One day, Vivi told Nami that she is really bad because she didn't told them her feelings nor did she wanted to choose between one of them. Nami felt herself agreeing for what Vivi think of her. After all, because of her, Luffy and Zoro can't be friends anymore.

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

"Vivi… do you… do you think I should tell them?" Nami asked Vivi. The bluenette couldn't help but smile in delight since her best friend had finally made her decision. "Yes, Nami. You should tell them. I truly believe that Luffy-san and Bushido-san is able to understand your feeling and they will accept it."

_ And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

Nami knew it might hurt herself if they didn't accept her decision. But it is better than ruining the friendship of both the captain and first mate. So, she decided that she must have the courage to tell them.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<em>

"I can't choose between you two. I love you… Luffy… Zoro… And I don't want to see you guys fighting over me again…" Nami finally said out, closing her eyes as she let the tears brimmed her face, since she is ready to be hated by both of them. But who know, in all sudden, she felt Luffy placed his straw hat on her as Zoro rubbed her tears away with his badana. "Stupid woman. You could have told us earlier. Luffy and I loves you, but we won't want to see you crying for us, right, captain?" Zoro smiled as he looked up at Luffy. "Yup! And I had a made a promise with Genzo that I won't let you cry again! So, please stop hurting yourself, okay Nami?" Nami is too shocked, as she smiled between her tears, pulling both of the men she loved into her embrace. "Thank you, guys. I love the both of you the most."

**I know, kinda OCC. But I hope you guys love it! Thank you for reading it and pls RnR. I love reviews. :)**


End file.
